dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User Model Registration
The Taken Models List needs an update. It isn't very new-user friendly, and doesn't list all the models which are currently in use - so, let's change that. Please sign with Heading 3 and link to your userpage, then list all of the models you are using. Sign Ups Luctor Et Emergo *Michelle Trachtenberg (Rhian Josephs) *Kodi Smit-McPhee (Oscar Mortley) *Yasmin Paige (Lilith Briar) *Benjamin Jarvis (Kiano Perro) *Hayley Williams (Bronwen Rhodes) *Alex Turner (Ryder Cressley) *Natalie Dormer (Adèle Bellerose) *Jack Whitehall (Christopher Summers) *Josh Hutcherson (reserved) Ckohrs0221 *Jena Malone - Charity Bagman *Martin Spanjers - Thomas Bagman *Haley Ramm - Faith Bagman *Michael Welch - Seth Mullins *Beverly Mitchell - Renée Delacroix *Katie Findlay - Hope Finch *Aaron Hill - Benjamin Flaherty *Danielle Panabaker - Abigail Cassidy *Braeden Lemasters - Aydan Dane *Bradley James - Maurice LeClerc LiviaTheEmperess * Yao Zhang, Lu Han * Baekhyun Park, Lee Taemin * Seunghyun Park, Kim Jongin (Kai of EXO) * Engel Neuer, Mats Hummel * Becky Choi, Jessica Jung * Zitao Wang, Zhang Yixing (Lay of EXO) MetroMara * Valentina Willow, Georgie Henley * Lisbeth Ostberg, McKenna Knipe * Emily Williams, Elle Fanning * Flynn Matthews, Alexander Ludwig * Claret Aylmer, Penelope Mitchell * Mississippi Ashford, Madeline Carroll * Aisling Callaghan, Dakota Fanning * Niall Mason, Evan Peters * Alcee Gallagher, Helena Mehalis * Freya Matthews, Taissa Farmiga * Isabelle Orsay, Kate Mara * Evelyn Daniels, Amber Heard * Eugenie "Nie" Neuer, Tiio Horn Blue Butter *Greyson Wilson, Grant Gustin *Karsci Russell, Hugh Dancy- Exotic *Jamie Black, Hayden Panettiere *Felicity Blake, Kaitlyn Dever *Albus Black, Chris Evans *Gigi West, Lily Collins- Exotic *Hyun Parkman, Kim Minseok (Xiumin) *Andrew Lemouix, Choi Minho Alyssa5582 *Mark Bagman-Liam Aiken *Beau Smith-Alex Pettyfer *Brooklynn Frost-Jackie Evancho *Aubree Dane-Ryan Newman *Emilee Stanton-Indiana Evans *Juliana Stanton-Brittany Snow *Estella Tyrrell-Anna Gunna *Julius Tyrrell-Colton Haynes *Calen Gilcrease-Dave Franco *Elmira Griffin and Elvira Griffin-Emilia Clarke *Claire Belrose-Cobie Smulders Alyncia *Harry Rawkes (Ben Whishaw) *Thalia Lestrange (Phoebe Tonkin) *Jenna Nordskov (Kelly Reynolds) *Alex Finley (Toby Turner) *Holly Bateson (Elizabeth Henstridge) *Madam Ivana Nixie (Amy Lee) *Kitty Mullins (Amy lee33) *Nissa Engström (Scarlett Johansson) *Jodie Bloodworth (Ellen Page) *Ever Nørgård (Melissa Rauch) Brocky *Bailey Jeon, Kim Joon-Myeon (Suho of Exo) *Miloh Kyung, Park Hyung-Sik *Theo Pyeong, Park Ji-Min *Carter Hwang, Oh Se-Hun *Chen Wang, Zhang Yixing (Lay of Exo; Shared with Liv) Sync *Kitrino Joseph Perro, Dylan Minnette. *Emerald Daniels, Alexis Blendel *Ivy Zariņe, Madeleine McNulty *Quentin Weir, Cameron Boyce *Solomon O'Seannaig, TJ Zecchino *Miriam Hayes, McKenzie Piper Harris *Wyatt Williams, Samuel Joslin (reserved) Jaye *Kai Beckham, Romeo Beckham. *Greg Blake, Ronan Parke. *Malia Sakellarios, Emma Engle. *Sapphire Allen, Zendaya Coleman. *Luca Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson. *Amelia Matthews, Cara Delevingne. *Thomas Morgenstern, Liam Payne. *Tyler Blake, Tyler Posey. *Javaad Aaron Matthews, Zayn Malik. Emerald *Adora Shadow, Jessica Alba *Alec Davidson, Jensen Ackles * Jean Shadow, Tao Okamoto Rabbitty *Alexandria Raintree - Àstrid Bergès-Frisbey *Elara Daniels - Kaya Scodelario *Osian Llewellyn - Chandler Canterbury *Abraam Gelashvili - Noah Lomax Jayjay *Tea Leoni, Nora Déonté *Hannah Hart, Tori Summers *Troye Sivan, Andrew Allen *Gemma Arterton, Sarah Grey *KD Lang, Kasey Wallis *Ellen DeGeneres, Jamie Gayle *Saber (Fate/Zero), Cameron Sophia *Ian Nelson, Abito Willow Emmatigerlily *Stefania Owen - Demetria Crow *Miley Cyrus - Carmen and Kimi November *Tiffany Espensen - Sakura Briar *Merit Leighton - Raven Briar *Rowan Blanchard - Laela Shahar *Mia Hays - Twyla Selene *Asa Butterfield - Daniel Porter EvilhariboMadness *Kim Taeyeon - Teagan Ryu *Sean O'Donnell - Liam Hayes *Selena Gomez - Skylar Stravos *Im Jinah (Nana of After School) - Michaela Finnley *Chloe Moretz - Charlotte Blake (Gruff has given me permission to use her >.<) *George Shelley - Jack Staunton *Marlon Teixeira - Diego Itō *Kim Jongin (Kai of Exo) - Finn Park (Shared with Liv) Carnarvan *Ciara Bravo - Sara Atherton *Jeremy Sumpter - Madan Atherton *Preston Strother - Winston Wolf *Mason Cook - Owen Connor *Carlos Santana - Diablo Atherton *Dylan Everett - Francis Matthews *Hunter Hayes - Kedric Woodhouse *Mary-Louise Parker - Katherine Wolf *Tyler Mazzei - John Roger wolf *Madison Mclaughlin Jessica Rhoades *Ashley Boettcher Ryllae warne fan *Aubree millar Rose Gabriel *Karen gillan Mia Anderson Lauren Anderson *Natalie alyn lynd Ava Hallow *Bridgit Jeske Gwenevere Clarity Wolf *Sabrina carpenter Kielo Lehti *Hayley Mcfarland Rhea Lindström Sophie *Ariana Grande (Lillian "Heliel" Arcanus) *Wouter Peelan (Ronald Westbrook-Danesti) *Dylan Sprayberry (Wes Tavik) *Jennette McCurdy (Rin Sakaros) *Daniella Monet (Tabatha "Tanitha" Arcanus) *Joel Courtney (Orlaan Ghess) *Margaret Berger (Clarice Saduntytär) Kibethastarael *Laneya Grace (Manon Kovalevskaya) *Taylor Swift (Niele Jusmaite) *Isabelle Fuhrman (Kea Willow) *Frida Gustavsson (Dana Ukhtomskaia) Echostar *Teresa Black (Echostar) *Ashley Flame (Susan Coffey) *Professor Joseph Euclide (George Clooney) *Professor Paige Turner (Charlize Theron) *Mary Waters (Echostar's sister) *Thomas Hayden (Brad Pitt) *Patricia Hayden (Kimberly Whalen) *Ace Macbeth (Hayden Joel Osment) *Adelina LeClerc (Mae Whitman) Catty *Stefanie Scott - Silena Bennett *Chloe O'Malley - Suzanna Williams *Alissa Skovbye - Cecilie Eskildsen *Lauren Dundee - Victoria Iglesias *Bae Su-Ji - Reserved (Assuming nobody's using her. :P) Fernflight *Declan Stump (Patrick Stump) *Krystal Waters (Elisa Yao) YorkieWolf *Billie Ella Gershwin (India Eisley) *WIP Awesome *Kim Seuk Hye ~ Mei Yang *Kwon Yuri ~ Maddy Chong LittleRedCrazyHood *Taylor Momsen - Amelie Hall *Kathryn Prescott - Cressida Allen *Zooey Deschanel - Diana Chevalier *Freddie Highmore - Aiden Anderson *Arthur Gosse - Tarrin Tyler *Aaron Taylor-Johnson - Xavier Hartt Effie.stroud * Gulliver McGrath (Sterling Oddpick) * Ava Allan (Honey Stevenson) * Max Schneider (Kole Whitacre) * Dalianah Arekion (Maristela Binici) * Jennifer Connelly (Rosanna Hatchet) * Persia White (Sol Pilar Quinones) Livias13 *Abigail Bellerose (Britt Robertson) BluueAces *Fearne Cotton (Lydiae Bardy) *Anne Hathaway - Alice in Wonderland (Cristina Vãduva Nicoleta Vãduva) *Colleen Ballinger (Miriam Tierney) *Lzzy Hale (Character In Progress) *Sophie Ellis-Bextor (Silvia Castellan-Morpheus - Sandboxed) *Jack Gleeson (Character In Progress) Omnia Lesvos * Haley Pullos (Rheine Kögler) * Morgan Lily (reserved, assuming no one is using her) User:Pelagic *Hallie Eisenberg- Pelagia (Siren) Liquero MinaTula *Brighid Fleming (Heather Jordan) *Kathryn Newton (Anastasia Washburn) *Darby Walker (Juliana Sparkle) Yasmin12345 *Erin Pitt (Seline Flowers) *Danielle Soibelman (Kerri Albertson) Category:Organization Category:OOC user aid Category:Work in Progress